My Season 5 Episode One Mouths To Feed
by WeAdmireRobsten
Summary: This is my version of season 5 of Ghost Whisperer. The baby is about to be born and something goes terribly wrong. An old friend returns with some secrets.. Read & Review please. xx
1. Episode 1: Mouths To Feed

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER, JUST THE STORYLINE. I AM NOT AS CREATIVE AS THE WRITERS.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON GHOST WHISPERER;**

"Let's have a baby"- Melinda

"You move between the worlds of life and death, sometimes you come back from one with a touch of the other"- The Watchers

"A touch?"- Melinda

"Of death. Be careful, it might brush off"- The Watchers

"On what?"- Melinda "On what you touch"- The Watchers

(Gunshots fire, camera turns to a shocked Melinda. Camera turns back to Jim, falling)

"I will always love you Melinda"- Jim

"No, not you. Please not you!"- Melinda

"No Jim Don't!" (Jim steps into Sam's body)

"Do I know you?"- Sam (Jim)

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep calling me Sam?"- Jim

"What do you want me to call you?"- Melinda

"Just call me Jim, Mel. That's my name"- Jim

"Will you marry me... again?"- Jim

"Yes!"- Melinda

"Congratulations Mrs Gordon, your pregnant"- Nurse

"We're gonna have a little boy"- Jim

"My baby.. will he be able to do what I can do?"- Melinda

"No."- Unknown

"Oh, well thats a relief"- Melinda

"He'll be able to do much more"- Unknown

September 22nd;  
Plot- Melinda & Delia are in "Same as it never was.. Antiques"

Delia: **You know you really should be resting, you could go into labor any minute now and I wouldn't know what to do!"**

Melinda: **I am resting.**

(Delia looks over at Melinda who is sitting in a chair at the counter)

Melinda: **And I have 3 more days to go- maybe more. Oww! Ouch!**

(Delia give Melinda a funny look and starts to approach her)

Melinda: **I'm fine, i'm fine! He's just kicking, and moving around a lot.**

Delia: **Maybe he's tying to tell you that he wants out. Why don't we get you to the hospital so they can do that.**

Melinda: **Oh, relax. He's not coming out any time soon.**

Delia: **Hey- you should start eating Chinese food, I hear it quickens up labor!**

Melinda: **Why do want him out of me so badly?**

Delia: **I just don't like seeing you in pain, and your hormones are all over the place and I can't wait to see what he looks like!**

Melinda: **Shouldn't I be the one complaining? I mean sure it would be great to be able to find something nice that would actually fit me, and it **

**IS strange not being able to see my feet **

**when I look down. But I can balance things on him, wanna see?**

(Melinda reaches for a wooden clown)

Delia: **No I do not wanna see!... So have you come up with any names yet?**

Melinda: **Not really. Jim was thinking about naming him Paul you know after my father but I don't know.**

Delia: **No, that's sweet. Hey how about 'Casper'?**

(Delia smiles and Melinda gives her a disapproving look)

Melinda: **Not funny.**

(Delia laughs uncontrollably)

Melinda: **How did you come up with Ned?**

Delia: **Oh, umm... it was actually Charlie's idea.**

(Delia smiles and looks up and goes into a daydream. After a minute Melinda coughs)

Delia: **Oh, it's a long story.**

Melinda: **I'm sure it is...**

(Jim enters)

Jim:** Hi honey..** (He walks up and kisses Melinda, then kisses her belly).. **Hi Paul.**

(Melinda and Delia both look at each other and shake their heads. Jim notices and looks up)

Jim: **Yeah, your right. I think he's gonna be nameless till he gets married.**

Melinda: **Noway! We'll find a name, we just have to think.**

(Melinda reaches down and grabs the wooden clown again, she gets a vision)

_Melinda is lying on a gurney in the hospital room, Jim is holding her hand and they are both looking at each other passionately.  
A nurse comes over smiling "Congratulations Mrs Gordon, twins" she points to two other nurses who both have babies in their arms and are approaching Jim and Melinda. They both take a baby each and Melinda notices that one is wearing blue and the other is wearing pink. She stares at Jim. "One of each" he said with a smile..._.

(Melinda comes back into the present and starts laughing to herself)

Jim & Delia: **What?**

Melinda: **Lets just say we should always have a backup name just in case...**

Jim: **In case of what? In case it's a girl because the ultrasound results were positive that its a boy and all the spirits are saying 'he' and-**

Melinda: **No, I mean like in case I have both.**

Delia:** Both?!**

Jim: **What?**

Delia:** Are you kidding me?**

Jim:** I'm still a little confus-**

Delia: **TWINS JIM! MEL'S HAVING TWINS!!**

(Delia runs over to Melinda and hugs her, Jim is standing there smiling and shaking his head)

Jim: **Twins, huh? Well thats one extra name to think of.**

Delia:** And one extra mouth to feed.**

Jim: **I don't care we're gonna have twins!**

(Jim runs over to Melinda and kisses her)

Delia:** Alright, alright. I know you two are madly in love but I'm still in the room and besides look were all that got you last time!**

(Delia points to Melinda's stomach and laughs)

Jim: **I gotta get back to work honey, but I'll come by later and pick you up.**

(He kisses Mel one last time and her stomach)

Jim: **Goodbye you.. two...**

Jim: **Bye Delia!**

Delia:** So... twins? Who knew there would be two of them in that tiny belly of yours.**

Melinda: **Yeah, gosh. Well I have a pretty good idea on a name for a girl but nothing so far on a boy.**

Delia: **So you planned for a girl?**

Melinda:** No, not really. I've just always thought about it and I'd like to name my daughter Andrea.**

Delia:** Oh, that's the nicest thing. I'm sure Andrea would appreciate it.**

(Suddenly Melinda see's a ghost but it's too fussy and moving too fast)

Ghost: **MELINDA! MELINDA HEY IT'S ME!**

(She immediately recognized the voice of the professor she longed to speak with)

**TO BE CONTINUED............**


	2. Episode 2: Long, Dead Friend

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER, I AM NOT AS CREATIVE AS THE WRITERS**

Melinda walked closer towards her long, lost friend.

**Melinda**: Rick Payne!

**Delia:** Rick? What? Where?

She was shocked, she shook her head confused. Her eyes began to tear up and her voice shook unsteadily.

**Rick:** Well who'd of thought the next time I'd be talking to you would be like this.

**Melinda:** Wha.. what happened?

**Delia:** Wait, is he dead?

**Rick:** I don't know, that's the funny thing and I definately don't know what my unfinished business is.

**Melinda:** I can't believe it... I'd hug you but-

**Rick:** Yeah I'm like a hologram. It's not like a reunion anyhow, it's more of like a goodbye again don't you think?

Melinda wiped her tears and sniffed subconsiously.

**Delia:** Ok, I'm gonna take off. It's not like anybody is listening to me or anything.

Delia walks out the door, Melinda is still completely unaware.

**Melinda:** So, how was the Himalaya's?

**Rick:** From what I can remember; the hospital smells bad, the doctors talk weird and they weren't able to revive me.

Melinda laughed. It was typical of Rick to be making jokes, even when he was dead.

**Melinda:** That's seriously all you remember?

**Rick:** That and were you work apparently.

Melinda starts to lock up and turn off all the lights.

**Rick:** What and now your gonna lock me in? It's a little drastic but I'll take it.

**Melinda:** I have to lock up, I'll meet you back at my house.

**Rick:** I may not be able to find it, have you got a map?

Melinda raises her eyebrows and leaves the shop.

(AT MELINDA'S HOUSE)

Melinda opens her door and Rick is standing there.

**Rick:** Welcome home! Here let me get your coat.

**Melinda:** Well you haven't changed one bit. Same height, twice as sarcastic!

Melinda takes off her coat and Rick looks at her amazed.

**Rick:** Your pregnant!? What am I dead, why didn't you tell me?

Melinda gave him an unsatisfying look.

**Rick:** What? I at least should have got a phone call! When are you due?

Melinda laughs.

**Melinda:** September 25th, three days.

Her hand cradles her womb absentmindedly.

**Rick:** Congratulations! I thought you weren't ready to be a mom. You were afraid of juggling the feeding and the diapers while dead people harrased you. Yeah, those were your exact words.

Melinda: Well a lot has changed believe me.

Melinda and Rick sat down to catch up. Melinda told him everything that happenedwith Jim and Sam. She told him about Eli, the watchers and Nikki. They talked about The Book of Changes and Melinda's unborn babies for hours.

**Rick:** So let me get this straight; Jim died, jumped into another mans body, had amnesia, you convinced him to move into your garage, he went to search for his could-have-been-wife, turned her down, fell in love with you again, had to handle the 'I see ghosts' story again, he remembered who he was, you found out you were pregnant, Jim propsed to you again, you got married again... Wow there's a lot of 'agains' in that speech!

Melinda smiled and looked down at her buldged out stomach.

**Rick:** So you did all of this while being repeatidly harassed by confused spirits seeking your attention?

**Melinda:** Pretty much yeah. but Eli's helped me the entire time. He's so patient and understanding-

**Rick:** Yeah, yeah. He's a sagitarrius, he likes long walks on the beach, prefers brunettes and enjoys listening to Barry Manalow..

**Melinda:** (laughing) Who?

**Rick:** God I'm old.

**Melinda:** No, no your not I'm just... I just can't believe your dead. Do you see a light at all?

Rick looks around smiling.

**Rick:** Nope. Guess your stuck with me forever.

**NEXT TIME ON GHOST WHISPERER:**

**Rick:** JIM! HER WATER JUST BROKE!  
**Jim:** Mel honey wake up....Uh oh, she's going into labour!  
**Doctor:** The placenta is detaching, we have to get this child out now before it's too late!  
**Rick:** I now know what my unfinished business is.....


	3. Episode 3: Complications

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER. I AM NOT AS CREATIVE AS THE WRITERS.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON GHOST WHISPERER;**

**Delia:** Are you kidding me?

**Jim:** Im still a little confus-

**Delia:** TWINS JIM! MEL'S HAVING TWINS!!

**Melinda:** Rick Payne!

**Rick:** Your pregnant!? What am I dead, why didn't you tell me?

**Melinda:** I just can't believe your dead. Do you see a light at all?

**Rick:** Nope. Guess your stuck with me forever.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Melinda rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

**Melinda:** Jim's home.

**Rick:** Oh you mean Jim in Sam's body Jim? I wonder what he looks like.

Melinda opens the door for Jim and they share a passionate kiss.

**Rick:** Please, I'm still here! At least wait for me to go find a 'do not disturb' sign.

Melinda pulls back laughing.

**Jim:** What's so funny?

**Melinda:** Rick Payne is dead.

**Jim:** That's terrible. Wait a minute, how is that funny?

**Melinda:** It's not, but he is.

**Jim:** Oh he's here? Hey Rick!

Melinda smiles.

**Jim:** What?

**Melinda:** He said Sam's body makes you look younger.

**Jim:** Um, thanks?

**Jim:** Ok, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower...

**Melinda:** Ok, I'll be up in a minute.

Jim kisses Melinda on her forehead and walks upstairs. Melinda walks towards the refridgerator and brings out a bottle of water.

**Rick:** Hey Melinda look what I can do!

Rick chanels his emotions and causes the lights to switch on and off.

**Rick:** Kind of eerie isn't it?

**Melinda:** Alright, stop it.

**Jim:** (shouts down) Mel, honey! What's wrong with th-

**Melinda:** (shouts back up) It's ok it's just Rick!

Everything goes quiet and Rick turns to look at Melinda. Suddenly her eyes buldged open and shook malevolently. She fell to the ground shaking, her breathing becomes uneven and she is left gasping for air. Then we hear a loud ripping noise.

**Rick:** Oh God! Melinda!... Melinda!

Rick tries to grab her arm to check her pulse but his hand goes right through hers. Rick appears upstairs, Jim is in the shower and the bathroom is all steamed up.

**Rick:** I can' believe I have to go in here...

Rick walks through the bathroom door and writes on the fogged up mirror;  
HELP MELINDA!  
Rick causes the door bang open and closed to get Jims attention. Jim sees the mirror, grabs a towel and run downstairs.  
Jim sees Melinda lying on the kitchen floor.

**Jim:** No! Mel!...... Melinda sweetie can you hear me?

Jim checks her pulse and lets out an assuring sigh. Then all of a sudden she starts coughing up blood.

**Jim:** Oh God!

Jim lifts her head up so she doesn't choke and he grabs his cell and dials;

**911:** 911, what's your emergency?

**Jim:** My wife, my wife she... she's collapsed. She's still breathing but she's started coughing up blood.

**911:** Does she have an medical problems, mental illnesses, disabilites?...

**Jim:** No, but she's pregnant.

**Rick:** JIM! HER WATER JUST BROKE!

Just then Rick chanels his emotions and brings a mop and bucket out from the closet. Jim notices and is confused.

**911:** How far along is she?

**Jim:** Um, 2 days. She has 2 days to go.

Jim moves his cell away from his mouth and whispers to Rick.

**Jim:** Rick, I don't have time to clean up the blood!

**911:** Sir?

Rick moves the mop yet again, closer to Melinda. Jim looks down and realizes what Rick is trying to show Jim.

**911:** Sir, are you there?

**Jim:** Oh God!

**911:** Hold the line, we're tracking your location. An ambulance will be on it's way.

**Jim:** Mel honey wake up....Uh oh!

**Jim:** (into cellphone) No, no wait! Her water just broke-

His cell phone beeps saying 'battery low' and switches off.

Jim lifts Melinda up into his arms and heads for the front door. Rick opens the door for them.

**Jim:** Thanks Rick, can you get the car door too?

Jim arrives at Mercy Hospital and Melinda is rushed in to the maternity ward. Three doctors are surrounding her. They attach an IV to Melinda and provide her with and oxygen mask. The doctors are all shouting. Jim is watching through the transparent glass and he can hear everything.

**Doctor 1:** The placenta is detaching, we have to get this child out now before it's too late!!

**Doctor 2:** The child is suffiocating! He can't breathe!

**Doctor 1:** Get him out, now!

**Doctor 3:** It's too dangerous, it could harm the mother!

**Doctor 2:** So it's one or the other?

**Doctor 3:** We can't save both.

**Doctor 2:** We can try!

**Doctor 3:** We can't risk it!

**Doctor 1:** He's right. She's stable at the moment...

**Doctor 2:** So, what do we do now?

**Doctor 1:** Who decides?

**Doctor 3:** We let the father decide.

**Doctor 2:** You can't ask a father to choose between his wife or his child!

**Doctor 3:** Well we're gonna have to. That's one of the things about this job.....

**NEXT TIME ON GHOST WHISPERER;**

**Jim:** Your asking me to choose? I.. I can't do that- I WON'T!

**Doctor 3:** I know this is a difficult time but you have to choose now, before it's too late.

**Jim:** So if I don't choose, they'll both die?

**Beth:** Jim, you know who you have to choose.

**Jim:** I won't!

**Rick:** I'm here for a reason Melinda, to guide you....


	4. Episode 4: Have Mercy On Melinda

**I'd like to just thank everyone for the reviews. You've all been soo nice so keep them coming and thank you all so much! xox**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER. I AM NOT AS CREATIVE AS THE WRITERS**

**PREVIOUSLY ON GHOST WHISPERER**

**Delia:** TWINS JIM! MEL'S HAVING TWINS!!

**Melinda:** Rick Payne!

**Melinda:** I just can't believe your dead. Do you see a light at all?

**Rick:** Nope. Guess your stuck with me forever.

**Jim:** No! Mel!...... Melinda sweetie can you hear me?

**Rick:** JIM! HER WATER JUST BROKE!

**Doctor 3:** We can't save both.

**Doctor 3:** We let the father decide.

**Doctor 2:** You can't ask a father to choose between his wife or his child!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Doctor 3:** Um, Mr Lucas?

**Jim:** Yeah, I heard the whole thing.

**Doctor 3:** So you know what you have to do?

**Jim:** Yeah, and I won't!

**Doctor 3:** You have to, otherwise...

**Jim:** I know, I know! I can't... It's just... it's too much!

Jim walks out of the hospital, taking out all his anger on the doors. Just as he is walking out of the hospital Delia, Ned and Eli are walking in. Delia runs over to Jim and hugs him. Jim begins to cry, the tears are running down his face.  
Scene cuts to Rick walking into the hospital room that Melinda is in. Melinda is sleeping and completely unaware of everything that is happening. Rick walks over to Melinda's side and places his hands gently on top of hers.

**Rick:** If only you were awake.... then I could tell you.

Rick looks hopelessly at Melinda then he bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

**Rick:** I now know what my unfinished business is....

Scene cuts back to Jim, Delia, Ned and Eli outside the hospital.

**Delia:** Is she awake?

**Jim:** No, she's sleeping. She doesn't know a thing.

Jim rests his head in his hands, he can't help but feel so helpless.

**Eli:** Are you sure this is the only way? I mean there's always a compromise.

**Jim:** No, no there's not. I HAVE to choose, but I WON'T!

**Delia:** It's ok Jim, just relax. Everything will be fine. I'll call Melinda's mom.

**Ned:** I'm gonna go get a soda, anybody want anything?

Delia searches through her purse for her cellphone and brings out 10 dollars.

**Delia:** Here honey. Get Jim and Eli a strong coffee, black. Um, get me an ice tea.

Delia walks away, talking on the phone.

**Eli:** Can't they just leave it up to fate?

Jim looks at him unsatisfied.

**Eli:** Sorry. I'm not helping.

Delia walks back putting her cellphone back in her purse.

**Delia:** Beth's on her way. She said not to make any descisions yet.

**Jim:** Great. She doesn't even know Mel's having twins.

**Eli:** What?! Melinda's having twins? Seriously does anyone ever tell me anything!

This time Delia looks at him unsatisfied.

**Eli:** Erm, I'm gonna go see what's taking Ned so long...

Jim sighs and looks up at the sky.

**Delia:** Everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry so much Jim, you'll get wrinkles.

**Jim:** That's the thing, it won't. Sometimes I swear it's like God's put a curse on us. Like we just weren't meant to be toge-

**Delia:** No! Don't ever say that! What you and Melinda have is magic. These past few years have just been rough that's all. But you'll get through it. Together.

**Jim:** Your right, I don't know what I'm thinking...

**Delia:** Listen Jim, I think that.. that maybe Melinda's served her purpose in life now. I think she's ready to move on. She'd want her children to live on and-

**Jim:** Look Delia, when I had amnesia Melinda faught for me, everyday. She did everything she could to help me remember, to keep us together. So I'm gonna to my damn best to keep her in my life!

Jim walks away and Delia is left feeling terrible about what she just said.

Jim walks inside and meets Eli and Ned. They sit down and drink their coffee.  
Outsdie Beth arrives at the hospital and is greeted by Delia.

**Beth:** So, how is she?

**Delia:** She's resting. But Sam still has to choose.

**Beth:** Poor Melinda, she's been through so much.

**Delia:** We all have.

**Beth:** To tell you the truth, I think Melinda married again out of lonliness. To some stranger.

**Delia:** Is that what you think of your daughter?

**Beth:** I just think everyone knows who should be saved.

**Delia:** Yeah, we do. They both deserve to live.

**Beth:** But they can't.

**Delia:** Excuse me?

**Beth:** I'm just stating the obvious. Look I gotta go talk to Sam about this...

Beth walks into hospital.

**Delia:** Well, good luck.

Beth walks up to Sam/Jim, Ned and Eli just as they are approached by a doctor.

**Doctor 3:** Mr Lucas, you need to decide. You have less than 48 hours before the child is born. If you haven't reached a descision before thn we're gonna have to go ahead and deliver the baby.. and you know what that means.

**Ned:** Why can't Melinda decide?

**Doctor 3:** The medication we have her on is strong, leaving her drousy and incoherent. She would never give us a straight answer.

**Jim:** So if I don't choose, they'll both die?

**Doctor 3:** No. If you don't choose we have to follow out with our policy. Save the child.

The doctor is paged and walks away.

**Beth:** She's my daugter Sam, but you know who you have to choose.

**Jim:** (crying) I can't Beth... I won't.

**Beth:** You don't know her like I do.

**Jim:** Don't I?

**Beth:** She's brave. She has people waiting for her, returning the favor. She deserves some light.

**Jim:** You really want her to die don't you?

**Beth:** No. I just want her to be at peace.. Everyone she's ever loved is in that light.

**Jim:** Then I guess that's why your still here.

**Beth:** She'd want to be with them. Her father, her grandmother and Jim.

Jim starts crying more and looks down.

**Beth:** You've been married to her now for what 7... 8 months? I known her for her entire life.

**Jim:** But have you always been there for her?

**Beth:** Are you questioning my parenting?

**Jim:** That's it.

**Beth:** What?

**Jim:** I'm not who you think I am.

**Beth:** Your Sam. Sam Lucas, Melinda's husband.

**Jim:** Only the second part is right.

**Beth:** Excuse me?

**Jim:** I'm Jim Beth... I'm not Sam.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**SORRY I KEEP LEAVING IT WITH CLIFF HANGERS, BUT IT BUILDS UP TENSION!**

**NEXT TIME ON GHOST WHISPERER:**

**Doctor 3:** We can't wait any longer she's already dialated 6 centimetres. We need your answer.

**Rick:** I'm here for a reason Melinda, to guide you....

**Doctor 3:** I know this is a difficult time but you have to choose now, before it's too late.

**Eli:** The one thing I know is that everything happens for a reason Jim, your wife showed me that.

**Jim:** Alright, I've reached my descision.

(HEART MONITOR BEEPS)

**Ned:** What Happened?

**Delia:** (crying) She stopped breathing.


End file.
